


Summon Me

by Judgement



Series: Rift [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff, Reader-Insert, Servant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: You meant so much the memories of you existed with him now, in every version of him, the moment he touches you.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Series: Rift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928569
Kudos: 91





	Summon Me

He is awestruck and dumbstruck. There are no words he can use to express how he feels. Or for the horror and guilt that forms. You had won, so why?

Why were you here? 

Why was his former master being summoned as a servant? Why did seeing you wrack him with horrible guilt and anger? 

_Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?!_

“Are you my master?” Your voice rings throughout as you face Ritsuka. “I see. Then let me introduce myself. As the Avenger Class, should even the Gods or this world come to stand in your way, I will devour them.”

The guilt is crushing, too large to overcome the anger, so instead it fuels it. For a moment he thinks, _hopes_ , that it’s not you. That it's just somebody who looks like you but your eyes meet his and there’s recognition in them. A smile so bittersweet it only serves to fan the flames of guilt that feed into his rage. 

He storms forward, his face screwed up in the same anger he feels. He wants to shout, to yell at you, but his throat closes. His hand shoots out instead, grabbing the front of your attire and yanking you close—

_“You used Ea?” Your smile is bittersweet and tinged with blood that drips down your chin. “I’m honored.”_

_“You should be.” His words lack their usual bite. Remorse and guilt eat him alive as he holds Ea that’s impaled through you, preventing you from bleeding out._

_You dip forward, resting your head on his shoulder, and he brings up his other hand to hold your waist. He keeps your knees from buckling, his grip clings to you in desperation. Even the icy rain as the heavens crack open goes ignored but it allows his tears to blend in. Allows him the moment of weakness he would otherwise not show._

_“Thank.. you..” His head snaps up and looks down at you, watching the light fade from your eyes. He feels a surge of panic when your body dissolves into the golden light, returning you to the throne._

No! Don’t go! _He wants to shout it, wrapping his arms tighter around you and squeezing as if that will keep you there. But your form bursts into gold dust. Ea disappears from his hand and he tilts his head up toward the rain and allows it to hide his own weakness._

The memory surges and hits him with enough force he stumbles back, releasing you. His eyes are wide and his hands tremble from the weight of knowing he’s killed you. That he’s met you before and fought you. _Killed you._ And that you meant so much the memories of you existed with him now, in every version of him, the moment he touches you.

“King?” Ritsuka’s nervous inquiry falls on deaf ears between the two of you.

“Why?” He demands while crossing his arms over his chest.

“You took me away from SE.RA.PH and sustained me with your own power back then, didn’t you?” 

“Don’t avoid the question.”

“SE.RA.PH took me back, intent on erasing me. But thanks to your magic sustaining me for so long, I could fight back.”

You’d won, and with its power you had returned mana and magic to your world. From there, your world had existed almost the same once more. Except that humanity revered you as a God after that. Magus learned of what you had done and praised, even worshipped you for what you had brought back. They revered you as a God in that timeline. The irony of that and your spirit finding home on the throne was not lost on you.

But you had been so bitter. So incredibly, disgustingly bitter of the whole thing that you spited SE.RA.PH and the Moon Cell. You hated how it had played you like a fiddle, controlled your life like a God and manipulated the Earth and your world like a play-thing. You had loved Gilgamesh and he had cared for you. Maybe not loved, you’d never know and you doubted he would ever tell. But he had given everything to keep you alive and with him. And SE.RA.PH, the world and your failing body had taken it all away. 

So you became the Avenger Class, with powers that stemmed from both Gilgamesh’s and SE.RA.PH, which you had taken into yourself after defeating it. Its godly power and technology had become a part of your essence. 

“Thank you,” you finish with a smile that, to Gilgamesh, could eclipse the sun. “Had you not used your magic and.. not helped me at all I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t be able to meet you again!”

He’s taken aback by everything you’ve told him, but more than that it’s the sheer joy at being able to be with him again that’s the most surprising. For all his confidence and arrogance, he is not _ignorant_ to know that people can find him intolerable. He doesn’t care. But you, who he had loved and expressed it because actions came easier than words, returned those feelings. You found happiness at his side. 

He wraps his arms around you in an abrupt and swift motion. Ignoring the crowd that’s gathered at the commotion and holds you to him like a lifeline. 

“You’re a fool.” His words are soft, a whisper only you can hear. “But you are _my_ fool.”

Your joyous laugh brings a smile to his face.


End file.
